


Harem School

by DarkCompulsion



Category: Bleach, Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga), One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCompulsion/pseuds/DarkCompulsion
Summary: Since I have nothing better to do with my life, gonna add a bunch of hot female anime characters into a school with just you. Have fun on your smutty adventure.
Kudos: 1





	Harem School

Name: Y/N.

Age: 17.

**Weapons:** ****

**[Lunar Staff](https://ninjagaiden.fandom.com/wiki/Lunar_Staff)** : A staff created from a strong piece of willow treated with special wax and oils, wrapped in a layer of a [Qilin](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Qilin) tendons held on by bone glue, which is then encased in an other shell of steel, with two spiked weights on the ends made from a heavy alloy containing Iridium derived from meteorites and attached by chains. This staff is said to harbor the mystical powers of the moon and gets heavier during the full or new moon phases.

 **[Nunchaku](https://ninjagaiden.fandom.com/wiki/Nunchuku)** : An East Asian weapon consisting of two hard blunt sticks linked together by a rope or chain. It is a useful fast weapon early on but as better weapons emerge and stronger enemies appear, it quickly becomes obsolete.

 **[Vigoorian Flail](https://ninjagaiden.fandom.com/wiki/Vigoorian_Flail)** : An offshoot of the European spiked mace flail from the medieval period, this weapon was created in the Vigoorian Empire, resembling two sickles attached together with flexible link.

 **[War Hammer](https://ninjagaiden.fandom.com/wiki/War_Hammer)** : The signature weapon of [Rachel's](https://ninjagaiden.fandom.com/wiki/Rachel), this heavy weapon resembles a war axe halberd but is considered a hammer due to its immense weight and lack of sharpness. The hammer is large and blunt on one end, while spiked on the other end making both sides deadly, designed to slay fiends. Ryu finds this weapon on the monastery floor after Rachel is captured by Doku. However, because he did not possess the superhuman strength of Rachel's fiendish bloodline, he was unable to wield it as effectively and at times struggled to keep balance with its heavy weight.

 **[Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Fang](https://ninjagaiden.fandom.com/wiki/Dual_Katanas)** : These are specialized twin katana swords, designed with light weight close to the hand guards so they may be dual wielded without too much difficulty. They were first introduced in Ninja Gaiden Sigma.

 **[Falcon's Talons](https://ninjagaiden.fandom.com/wiki/Falcon%27s_Talons)** : Making a martial artist even deadlier, these large steel claw gauntlets on the hands and feet transform Ryu's strikes and kicks into lethal slices and impalements. The Falcon's Talon's design is based on the Hayabusa or Falcon as it's name suggest, embodying the Peregrine Falcon's deadly talons. These are deadlier combat claws compared to the smaller teko-kagi or ninja claws which were mostly used for scaling walls and trees.

 **[Tonfa](https://ninjagaiden.fandom.com/wiki/Tonfas)** : Tonfa are stick like weapons which nightsticks are base on. It originates from the Ryukyu martial arts of Okinawa, along with nunchaku and karate which means empty hand, during a time when weapons such as swords were outlawed under Japanese rule. The specialized Tonfa used by Ryu Hayabusa, however, are heavier, with high density, super hard tungsten carbide plating, giving them immense pulverizing damage, at the expense of being difficult to wield.

 **[Kusari-Gama](https://ninjagaiden.fandom.com/wiki/Kusari-Gama)** : The kusari-gama is an iconic weapon of the ninja said to be invented out of farm tools by the ninja when the laws stated that only the Samurai class were allowed to carry weapons. It consists of a sickle attached to long chain, attached to a weight on the other end. This specialized Kusari-Gama used by Ryu Hayabusa was crafted by Shishido Tessai, unique from the average kusari-gama as it pushed the absolute usable limit of this weapon with a longer chain and heavier weight, making this already difficult to wield weapon even more unpredictable and difficult to wield.

 **[Eclipse Scythe](https://ninjagaiden.fandom.com/wiki/Eclipse_Scythe)** : This is [Volf](https://ninjagaiden.fandom.com/wiki/Volf)'s signature weapon; as the name suggests, it's design was based on the phenomenon of the Solar Eclipse. It is made from [Damascus Steel](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Damascus_steel) and the body of an overthrown Lycanthrope king, once shaped it was cooled by plunging it into the bodies of live humans, this gruesome process is said have taken 9 full days to completely cool and harden. Unlike other weapons made from Damascus steel, the Eclipse Scythe lacks the grain pattern typical of Damascus steel when Ryu first finds it (though the scythe acquires the pattern later). Ryu adds this weapon to his arsenal after slaying Volf and looting it from the greater fiend's corpse as vengeful werewolves rush in.

**Powers:**


End file.
